What Next?
by penguinlover93
Summary: Robin's been missing for a month now and the Justice League hasn't found any leads yet. Young Justice hasn't been doing well on missions, and without their youngest teammate they've been down in the dumps. Don't know exact rating but just to be safe it's T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any DC characters**

* * *

Robin's been missing for a month now and the Justice League hasn't found any leads yet. Young Justice hasn't been doing well on missions, without their youngest teammate they've been down in the dumps. It's just that sometimes that they forget how young the boy is and now that he's gone they can see how young he really is. The team didn't realize how protective they were of Robin until he was out of their grasp and swearing that whoever took him from them would pay.

Everyone was surprised that Batman hasn't found anything yet. The Justice League tried to explain that Batman was trying the best he could to find their missing teammate, but he was just as distressed as the team. Robin was Batman's partner still and he is the son of Batman's alter ego Bruce Wayne, of course they kept that part out. But that did nothing to ease the team.

Right now the team was at the watch tower, which was a onetime thing. They had no idea why they were there but they were and so was Red Arrow, the original 7, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. They were all surrounding a table that had a C.D. disk in a case that said "Watch from the one who took the little birdie." They were just staring at it not daring to open it, as if it would take away their little Robin forever if they so much as breathe on it.

Batman, who couldn't stand not knowing stuff, finally gave in and snatched the case off the table. He walked over to a large screen and put the disk into the side. As he did this everyone watched him with wary eyes, praying that whatever was on the disk would lead them anywhere to Robin.

When an image came through everyone's faces had terror written all over them. Robin was standing up, arms in chains slightly tilted upwards. His feet were dangling in the air and Robin's chest rose and fell, quicker than he should normally breathe, so that told the 16 in the room that the boy was panting. Seeing that there were slash marks running across his chest, clearly from a sword or a dagger, and whip marks imprinted into the back of the young boy, as the scene shifted, these injuries were the cause of the boys panting.

Robin was bruised, bloody, and sweaty, and seeing him like this killed everyone in the room. Tears were running down the females faces and the males were twitching like they could feel the pain that the young boy was in just by looking at him. Just then the scene changed over to a white screen. There was applause and whistling cutting through the silence like a knife cutting through butter.

"Oh no you are too kind, stop it. Oh please you must, stop it." An amused voice came. Then the owner of the voice came into view. The Joker of course, Batman couldn't believe he didn't see this from the start. But the thing was that the Joker didn't leave anything to lead him to the Joker and usually he does. That's how things worked, so this led Batman away from the Joker. Just then another voice broke Batman out of his thoughts. "Thank you for coming to see the traveling auction. Well today's masterpiece is called The Bleeding Birdie." Joker laughed maniacally.

"Oh Batsy don't be upset that you didn't catch us. I mean I think my babies did a perfect job on knocking out the kiddie crew and taking the little birdie. It was a bonus that they didn't leave any tracks behind that'll lead you to us." Green Ivy appeared in front of the Joker.

"We have a time limit though. You have 2 days to come and purchase this magnificent piece of art. I'm afraid that, even a work of art, it might die if not purchased by a loving owner. Oh and um we don't give away the location. You have to find it and you'll have to take down the heavy security. We just want to see how far the lucky family would go for our latest project." Wotan spoke up from behind the Joker.

"Thanks for watching, now switch to channel 394 for live footage, to keep an eye on The Bleeding Birdie. From this access you can see of your too late or if another someone has already claimed the art. You may record but honestly there is no point and don't forget the time limit. Good luck to all who wish to claim the Boy Blunder and we certainly hope no one's too late to salvage this magnificent beauty." Atomic Skull's voice rang through the air and then the screen went into Superboy's favorite show but right he wanted to punch the screen and shatter it into a million pieces.

"Switch it to the channel." Batman demanded.

''Batman the kids are here." Flash warned.

"We are not kids, and need I remind you Red Arrow is technically a Justice League member." Aqua Lad snapped back at the League members. It wasn't like him to act like that and argue with elders, it's just hard being the leader of the team and Robin, who was like a little brother to Aqua Lad, gets kidnapped on his watch. It also wasn't fair that the adults in the room thought that they couldn't handle to see what Robin was going through. But maybe they were right maybe they weren't ready. But they didn't have the right to say whether or not Young Justice stayed in the room to see this. Not this time, not when their baby brother was in danger, not when Kaldur was responsible.

"Fine then Red Arrow may stay, but everyone else go and wait outside in the hall way." Superman said.

"No, we will not leave this room. I'm sorry but he's our teammate just as much as he is Batman's partner. I mean if we don't get to stay in here then I think that no one except Batman should be in here." Artemis argued back.

"It's not about whether you have the right; it's about your innocence. Being in this life of fighting crime, it's the worst thing you guys could be doing at this age and we want you to keep that purity for as long as you can." Wonder Woman said.

"You're wrong; we lost our innocence when Robin, who's like a baby brother to us, was kidnapped and tortured. He's being showed as a piece of material not as a human by those villains. He's a member of our team just as much as he is Batman's partner. Right now Batman is the only one who gets to tell the team to leave." Superboy told the adults.

"Superboy calm down we aren't trying to offend you in any way we just….. if worst comes to worst then we don't want you guys to do anything harsh. We know that you guys are already beating yourselves up because of Robin's disappearance."Black Canary tried to calm the team down.

"Only Batman gets to tell us to leave."Kid Flash said again. The adults gave up, clearly getting nowhere with the teens, and turned to Batman to save them.

"Turn the channel on now." Batman said. The members stared at Batman in shock, but he simply ignored it. Frankly he agreed with the kids. They had as much of a right just as the others in the room, if not more. Reluctantly, Martian Manhunter turned to the channel that the video had instructed him to change it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

When Martian Manhunter changed the channel the screen switched to a image of a much more bruised and bloody that everyone in the room cringed at the sight. Just then Joker appeared at the side of their little bird and the crazy clown cackled at the miserable boy.

"Well, well isn't it for the little gypsy boy." Joker cackled then covered his mouth mockingly, when Robin looked up in shock. "Oopsie, was I not suppose to know about the little birdie's secret identity. Was I not supposed to know that your parents fell to their death in a circus, and that you are the charity case of Bruce Wayne, blah blah blah." Joker said with a bored tone. With each thing that came out of the Joker's mouth Young Justice, except for Wally, was really surprised to hear about Robin's secret identity.

Batman was silently cursing; somehow seeing that it was his fault that Robin's identity got out and now possibly Joker knows his identity. That means that his worst enemy will have his second greatest weakness, Robin being first. Right now the only thing that was keeping him from ripping apart the Watch Tower, and from punching a hole in the computer screen, was the fact that his teammates were in the room and the fact that maybe the Joker could see him and was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"So little rich boy what's the matter did I hit the bulls eye on the parents went bye-bye part?" Joker cackled. Robin looked up and tried to smirk but pain ended up showing instead.

"You couldn't be more wrong _Jester_. There is no way in hell that I would be that stuck up rich boy whose parents took a nasty fall to their death and he just stood there doing nothing. I heard that he heard a conversation between the Head Master and the murderer but he said nothing. He's a sorry little boy that doesn't know how to take care of himself. He's just a scared boy that relies on his family and friends and he will never let go of because he's already lost one family." Robin spat at the Joker.

"Well don't you know a lot about him, are you sure that you aren't little Richie." Joker wagged his finger in front of Robin's face as he scowled.

"It's because I can relate." Robin growled.

"Ah, ha I knew it, you just gave it away. Awe with your wittle puppy dog eyes, I know your identity. At first I was like 'Joker come on, I know your mad but this is just insane, then again you are that too, but Batman can't possibly Bruce Wayne. That monkey suit wearer, that's kind of silly'." Joker laughed hysterically.

"You can't even see my eyes." Robin smirked.

"Oh please I've been fighting ole' Bats and you for a loooong time. I can see right through your little mask there. I can see the fear in your eyes." Joker sneered.

"How'd you find out?" Robin snarled.

"The last time we fought, I cut your arm and the knife was laced with microscopic tracers. I found out where you stay the most." Joker smiled manically.

"You're lying." Robin murmured and Joker's smile faltered a little but he fixed it. Joker walked away from the view of the camera but then a few seconds later came back with a gun.

"Now, now we both know that I don't lie." Joker put the bullet into the chamber and then pressed the trigger. A sign flew out of the muzzle. Then Joker's finger went back to the trigger and teased the suspense that was growing. Batman was getting angrier and angrier and Joker shooting Robin anywhere was going to throw him off the rocker.

"You wouldn't dare." Robin barked.

"Oh, I would dare just not now. When your little friends come, if they can find this place, I'll let them watch you die in person not over a video camera." Joker cackled.

"You're a wackjob." Robin told the Joker.

"I prefer the term maniac." Joker chuckled. The Joker turned to the camera and smirked then turned his head back to Robin. "Oh boy blunder I want you to sing for me."

"Never." Robin huffed.

"Well then I guess I'm going to make you sing." Joker grunted as he raised the crowbar and swung it hitting Robin in the chest with a displeasing crunch. Robin had to bite his lip to keep the scream in.

"Come on don't be like this, I just want to hear your beautiful voice." Joker said while Robin huffed and glared at his captor.

"I won't give you the pleasure of winning." Robin managed to get out between breathes.

"Oh but don't you see, I already won. Isn't that right Batsy?" Joker asked with an innocent tone but then burst into a fit of giggles.

Batman punched the control panel to the computer which caused the screen to go blank.

"What the heck Batman!" Green Arrow yelled.

"I'm going home." Batman said cautiously trying to calm down.

"That's probably a good idea." Superman said trying to get the image out of his head of what Batman would do to them and the Watch Tower of they didn't let him go. "Everyone else needs to go too. We will continue this tomorrow."

When the team got back to Mount Justice and were all seated in the living room Kid Flash went to the middle of the room and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"We need to save Robin." Kid Flash told the team of teens.

"I know but we cannot just go off without our mentors consent and we also have no idea where Robin is located." Aqua Lad reminded the team.

"That's the thing, when we were watching the Joker bumped into the camera and moved it over a little when he was laughing. I saw what the outside looks like." Kid Flash informed his teammates who looked at him in shock.

"How did you see it and why didn't you tell anyone?" Artemis asked.

"It was at the end and I didn't tell anyone because I bet you Flash saw it too. That's why he yelled at Batman at the end because he didn't get a good look, but I had my goggles on the whole time looking for clues and I zoomed into the back ground when the Joker hit Rob so I didn't have to adjust them. They are at the old place where we first met the Injustice League." Kid Flash said. "I remember something about the place and there was a sign outside and it said WELCOME TO BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW." Kid Flash said.

"That's where we fought the Injustice League but don't you remember it got blown up. All the villains were taken to jail." M'gann reminded her teammates.

"Yeah but Joker has a record of braking out so why wouldn't he get the team back together and get revenge?" Superboy said and everyone stared at him and shrugged. "Remember I was made in Cadmus and the gnomes fed me information, it's just one thing they decided to show me."

"OK, so in the morning we'll sneak out but tonight we need to get rest, if we want to save Rob we need at our best." Kid Flash told the team.

"I am not so sure about this. Our mentors will not be pleased." Aqua Lad said.

"They won't but remember how this team was formed; we went behind our mentor's backs. If we tell this they'll say that we need to stay here. It was our fault that this happened to him and we are the ones who need to make it right." Wally told his friend.

"Fine but we need at least one League member to come or who will know what we are doing."Aqua Lad reasoned.

"I have just the person." Wally smirked while nodding his head up and down.


End file.
